Curse Of The Half-Blood Forest ONE SHOT
by Fandom Girl XD
Summary: Oneshot with OC's! Bianca is dared by Sebastian to walk through the forest alone at dark? What will she encounter? Will she survive or make it out alive?


**A/N: Hey guys this is just a one-shot. I wrote this story for my class but then I thought why not write it here as fan fiction XD. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for FFTL (my hijack story) but school isn't really helping. I don't really have a lot of time and I joined softball but then quit because they changed the time it was done until 6:45. I got pissed quit and yea now I don't go because that took up too much time that was needed for my homework (I'm one of those people who get really worried even if they don't finish one piece of homework) Hijack is coming though! I just haven't really had any motivation and I'm still thinking of what's next for their story XD Anyways enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Camp Half-Blood**

I'm standing in front of the woods outside of Camp Half-Blood. It was cold and dark with a spooky fog looming over the ground. Sebastian, a son of Hermes, dared me to start walking through the forest at five in the afternoon. It is now 4:58. Two more minutes until I start walking in. You see, this isn't any ordinary forest. It is said to be haunted and enchanted with the most terrifying creatures and your worst fears. I can see why it's so terrifying. The trees have long, leafless branches that seem to want to grab you the first chance they get. The mist makes everything look gray and touches the hard dirt; perfect for a horror film. There's a dirt path leading through the woods to the other side, where the town I live in is located. 4:59. One minute until I start walking. The sun is starting to set as darkness begins to settle. Storm clouds begin to form over the dry land. Thank the gods too; this place has been looking a bit dry and we need the rain. It looks even creepier and Hermes' children were at least nice enough to give me a flashlight and a backpack, in case I got lost. Even though I had to check it twice for any tricks they had in there. Inside, I found a dagger, hoodie, sweats, a thick metal rod with a round tip (I wondered what it was for), two chocolate bars, some ambrosia, and a bottle of water.

Beeeeeeep. A phone signals that it is now 5:00.

"Ready to walk in, Bianca?" smirked Sebastian

"Ready as I'll ever be. It's just a forest; what could possibly go wrong?" I said as I take a deep breath and I put one foot in front of the other to start walking.

All of a sudden, I start to become paranoid and repeatedly watch over my back. This place is so creepy. I flinch as I step over a fallen leaf and hear the loud crunch sound it makes. My ADHD makes me so paranoid and my eyes dart around. Now I can see why they call that a battle reflex. I can't wait to get out of here.

Rustle, rustle. I immediately turn my head around towards the noise, hoping that it was only a squirrel or some other small animal. Crackle. The woods were suddenly bright for a moment and the light disappeared. I immediately knew that it was thunder and lightning. A storm was coming and it was going to be a big storm. My heart started beating faster as the thought of being hit by lightning kept entering my brain. Then I saw a shadow slip through the path and hide behind a tree. At first I thought that it believed that I was incredibly stupid. I could clearly see the white light flowing around its body.

Wait a minute. A white light? Wasn't that something ghosts and spirits had? My heart rate went even faster; if that was possible. Then, what was it? A ghost? It couldn't have been because very few demigods have even seen a ghost let alone felt their presence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

I screamed as the ghost popped out of its hiding place and I immediately took out the dagger I had in my backpack. This wasn't your typical average horror movie ghost. It looks more realistic, like the shape and body structure of an actual person. I think that's what made it scarier. I think it was a she, because of the long hair and nails. The ghost wore a plaid grey shirt with grey pants. The face though was what scared me the most.

Yup, it's definitely a girl. The facial structure was more feminine but there was a scar that ran from her forehead through her left eye and stopped at her collarbone. I cringed at the thought of having a scar like that across your face. Bad move. She lunged at me as I twisted to the right and I ran as fast as I could with no sense of direction. Getting away from her was the only thing that was on my mind right now. I panted and felt the cold all around me and wondered if I should've put the hoodie on.

"Of course you can do that," I said to myself. "It's not like there's a scary ghost flying after you ready to kill you. Nope. You're perfectly safe!"

Panting, I kept going, ignoring the burning sensation in my legs and lungs. I looked back and realized that the ghost wasn't after me anymore. I silently whooped for joy but that was short lived. I didn't look where I was going and tripped over a rock that was in the dirt path. In only a second, I fell flat on my face near the edge of a hill and tumbled down. I winced as I felt the cold, hard branches whip my face. Well that's going to leave a few marks.

When I got to the end of the hill, I was covered with bruises and blood from the scars. I felt a stinging in my eye and groaned when I touched it with my hand and it came back with blood. Maybe the ghost wanted me to feel the same pain it was in when it got that scar in its eye? Why not bring in the dramatic music now like in the movies, when mortals are watching it and are getting to the exciting part?

I heard a growl in the distance and again, thanks to ADHD, turned my body towards the noise.

"Are you that ghost again? If you wanted me to have a scar across my eye like you did, that's fine, but could you have at least warned me first?"

...Another growl but no answer.

"What, you can't talk?" I practically shouted. By then, I was terrified of what was going to happen. By instinct, I knew that wasn't the ghost I had just encountered.

It was something much worse.

The thing that growled was at least seven feet tall, with black fur and red eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul. Its teeth were long and sharp, that could easily rip through human flesh. It also smelled like a day old dead animal and there was blood on its fur. I really didn't want to think about what his last meal was. But what really confused me were his huge, muscled arms and legs. His right arm and left leg were scaly, like reptile skin. His left arm and right leg had human skin. Compared to me, I was barely five feet tall and my short legs made me look even shorter. I had no muscle; I basically had twigs for arms and legs. I know that my last meal was lunch and I was a vegetarian, so the sight of blood makes me feel kind of sick.

By then, my heart wanted to practically leap out of my chest. The way it beated faster and faster as each passed, waiting for that demon to snap its huge jaws at me and send me running. I could tell it was a demon by its eyes; they're usually red. A part of me did want to run and scream and be the damsel in distress. I gagged at the thought of doing nothing and being defenseless. Another part of me wanted to stay calm and fight the demon in front of me, to prove that I was tough and can defend myself. That side of me won. So I grabbed the dagger in my backpack, took my battle stance, and lunged my small body towards his right leg. I slashed a deep cut that was a few inches long and watched as he staggered back.

His leg bled green and heavily as he cried out in pain. He then turned and glared at me as his eyes turned to slits. He lunged and his jaws landed right where my left leg was and bit down- hard. Pain immediately shot up my leg and I stabbed his mouth to make him open it to let go of it. As blood oozed over his new wound, I curled into a small ball and rolled away to hide in nearby bushes, ignoring the pain that felt like stabbing knives wanting to get out of my leg.

"Okay this is a huge demon I'm dealing with so I have to find an advantage. I'm small and fast so maybe I can run around it so it could try to catch me and then hide from it. It'll never find me! Then I can run the rest of the way out of here."

I then looked down at my leg- or what's left of it. "Right about that." I looked frantically through my backpack and found the thick metal rod with a round tip. I attached to my leg and readjusted it a few times to get a perfect fit and to start my plan. Then I heard the moaning of a ghost and saw her floating down the path looking left and right. Looking for me.

"Are you kidding me? I thought I ditched you!"

I frantically pushed myself up and immediately felt the excruciating pain in my leg as most of my weight was leaned against it. Silent tears poured down my face as I tried (and failed) to ignore it.

"Shit, that hurts!" I yelled as I dodged the spear that the demon threw at me.

I knew this place was enchanted with dark magic but I never guessed how dark. It scared me a lot how someone must've been really evil or really mad at this place to curse it like this. Or at least, I think it's a curse. As the demon kept growling and the ghost moaning, I was becoming more and more convinced that the forest was cursed. My only way out now was to run away and never come back, unless I wanted to lose another limb. I glanced at the growing weeds near the demons foot. An idea popped into my head as I fought the urge to slap myself. Was I really that stupid? I was a child of Demeter, goddess of agriculture! I could control anything that lived in a garden! Why didn't I see it before?

I focused all of my energy on the weeds near the beast and suddenly the weeds grew as my energy starts to fade. I felt this painful tugging sensation in my stomach as the weeds kept growing. The demon and ghost began their way towards me but then the demon tripps on the weeds and falls through the ghost, whose expression goes from being speechless to utter rage.

She attempts to grab my dagger to stab at either me or the demon; at the moment, I'm not entirely sure who she wants to kill more. Surprisingly, she grabs my dagger and starts stabbing the demon. Blood pours everywhere on the grass as I sit there, terrified and too frozen to move. Once she's done, she looks at me and points at my leg and face and her lips start moving. When she's done, she puts her hands down and the pain disappears. However, she couldn't save my leg so it is now a horrible reminder of what I have lost in battle with the demon.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her.

There was no reply. Even if there was, I wouldn't be able to hear her. Instead she cleared a path to the edge of the forest, where the entrance to the camp was located.

"Thanks, I guess."

The fog had lifted and the sun was starting to rise up from the sky. Had I really been here all night? She nodded as if she read my mind and flashed a genuine smile. When the light reached her, her skin gave a healthy glow and she looked more human. Then she disappeared into the light as I watched her go. The demon that had been lying in the grass wailed as the light touched him and he disintegrated, never to haunt the woods again.

I walked out of the woods along the dirt road, where vegetation was rich, unlike the rest of the forest. Maybe the curse was gone since the forest was starting to regain life. I walked out of the forest limping with the metal rod and looked back only once to see the dead forest being brought back to life.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE! WHEW! THAT WAS A LOT AND SO WORTH IT! BUY FOR NOW GUYS XD!**


End file.
